The Ma'Ans
The Ma'Ans '''are major figures in the establishment of the current universe. Created from the Sprinklies, The Ma'Ans formed one by one, and would eventually establish the Four Quadrants, And would rule over their own section of their universe. After the events of the Division War, The Ma'Ans would eventually be retired and/or slain, leaving their predecessors, '''The New Ma'Ans to take over. The Original Ma'Ans Starting with Number 2, The Sprinklies came to form the Ma'Ans. The most enchanted and powerful of the Sprinklies formed the Ma'Ans as powerful, dominant deities who would form the known universe. They are not Gods in the vain of 1 and 0, but harbor a noticeable power. Number 2, The Initializer Main Article: Number 2 Number 2 was the first to form. He is the most powerful of the Ma'Ans. He used his profound power to direct sprinklies into the large, rocky formations called Planets. He created all planets in the known universe, and created the first few Glr'gns who would go on to form the society developing currently. Number 2 Ruled over the First Quadrant, spreading his vast knowledge to the people of this quadrant. This knowledge lives through the current generation. Number 3, The Monolith Main Article: Number 3 Number 3 was formed second, and theorized to be unintentional. Number 3 was not a conscious being like the other Ma'Ans. Instead, It was a towering monolith in the shape of the number 3. It resided on the planet Tagon in the Second Quadrant, and inhabitants worshiped the monolith as their leader. The people of this Second Quadrant were not recipients of Number 2's knowledge, and remained primitive, and savage. Number 4, The Unknown Main Article: Number 4 Little is known about Number 4. They were formed before Number 5, and After Number 3, hence its namesake. It existed and apparently ruled over the Third Quadrant. Most inhabitants of this quadrant were citizens expanding from the First Quadrant. Number 5, The Warrior Main Article: Number 5 Number 5 was the last to manifest of the Original Ma'Ans. He was a mighty warrior who commanded a massive army of Glrg'ns in his own quadrant, the Fourth Quadrant. He also led the primal inhabitants of the Second Quadrant into his army. His actions led to the events of the Division War. The New Ma'Ans The New Ma'Ans were decided after the events of the Division War. The power of the original Ma'Ans was passed on to 4 new prospecting individuals who were chosen by the people of each quadrant. The names of each individual was replaced by their Number title, and their original names have been since forgotten. Number 6, The Uniter Main Article: Number 6 Drawn to unite the universe and bring quadrants to peace after the War, Number 2's power was transferred to this Glrg'n and given the title of Number 6. His main purpose was to try and bring unity to the four quadrants. His high charisma and charm led to him being the most liked of the Ma'Ans, and made it easier for the people to conform to his new leadership. He however, struggles to keep his power over the powerful Number 7. Number 7, The Consumer Main Article: Number 7 Number 7 had his power transferred to him by the people of the Second Quadrant. His savage mind took control of the power and caused him to devour nearly everything in his sight. His power was revered, and feared by many. He does not lead the Second Quadrant as 6 does, instead leaving them as primal animals. He is most well known for Consuming Number 9, Seconds after his birth. Number 8, The Entrepreneur ' ''Main Article: Number 8 Number 8 was elected as an economic leader. His high intelligence with business, industry and economics led to the power being granted to him. Number 8 leads over the Third Quadrant and allows it to serve as an industrial and economic breeding ground, supplying territory to big businesses and trading posts. '''Number 9, The Mind Main Article: Number 9 Number 9 was selected by the universe to be the new up and coming leader. The councils suspected the newborn Number 9 would be highly intelligent, so the power was ready to be transferred as soon as he was born. Moments after his birth, Number 9 accomplished the spread of so much information and knowledge he was already renowned as the smartest man in the universe, but he was quickly devoured by Number 7. Number 9 continues to clone himself, expanding his vast knowledge to the people, but cannot sustain his life, thus leaving the leadership power to Harold. = Category:Characters